Hope Petrelli
Hope Ruby Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second eldest daughter and child of Cassie and Kirk Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Cartomancy, Sleep Immunity, Cloning and Ability Shifting. Appearance Hope will be similar in appearance to her mother. She will have inherited Cassie's blue eye colouring. She will also have the same freckles and will at first have the same pale skin too, but will tan more as she ages. Her hair will be a similar texture and length but will be lighter. Abilities Hope's first ability will be Cartomancy. This ability will enable Hope to manipulate reality using cards. These could be playing cards, Tarot cards or any other form of card. She will be able to use cards made by herself and also activate other existing cards. The effect of the card will usually be chosen by traditional belief, but Hope will be able to alter them too. doesn't work on her]]Her second ability will be Sleep Immunity. The ability means that Hope's sleep will be protected. It will prove impossible for her to be forced to sleep by telepathic influence or persuasion, by drugs, by abilities like hypnokinesis, sleep inducing or lullaby. Once asleep, she will not be able to be forcibly awoken by any ability either. Her dreams will never be manipulated or spied upon. Her third ability will be Cloning. Hope will be capable of duplicating herself at will. Normally she will only create two or three extra clones at a time, but she will be able to produce more at need. Her clones will also be able to clone themselves. They will appear in her vicinity, and she will be able to control them mentally, making them do her bidding. However, the further they travel from her, the harder she will find controlling them. They will dissipate into air only when she dismisses them - they will not be destroyed even by damage which would kill a human. to telekinesis]]Her final ability will be Ability Shifting. This ability will let Hope give herself another ability which will vary at random. The abilities she gains will usually be quite simple, but they will range vastly, and she will rarely gain the same one repeatedly, at least not for a long time. She will change the ability by closing her eyes and focusing on wanting it to change. Normally, she will not be able to choose which new ability she gains. However, occasionally her circumstances and thoughts will affect the alteration, especially if she is in danger. The abilities she gains will never incorporate the effects of her three constant abilities. Family & Relationships *Mother - Cassie Petrelli *Father - Kirk Petrelli *Older sister - Rylee Petrelli *Younger sisters - Gabriella, Madison and Rosa Petrelli *Younger brothers - Dean and Ellis Petrelli History & Future Etymology Hope is an English name which simply means "hope". Her middle name, Ruby, is Latin and English and refers to the red gemstone or shade of colour. Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters